Double-barreled shotgun
The Double-barreled Shotgun or simply Double Barrel is a shotgun with two parallel barrels, allowing two shots to be fired in quick succession. Overview The Double-barreled shotgun in game is a sawed-off shotgun, the barrels can be fired in quick succession. It is extremely powerful in close and medium battles. This shotgun has higher knockback power than the Winchester M1887, making it the best weapon to knock zombies away in Zombie Mods and Zombie Escape. Advantages *Powerful at close range and middle range *Light *Short reload time *Cheap *High damage *Extremely high knockback to zombies *High rate of fire Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *Weak dealing multiple targets *High recoil *Useless at long range Release date This weapon was released alongside Zombie: The Hero on: * Singapore/Malaysia: 21 December 2011. ** Gold edition was added into Code Box on 31 July 2013. * Indonesia: 15 February 2012. * Turkey: 20 November 2013. This weapon was a resale for Upgrade Event on: * South Korea: 27 February 2014. * Taiwan/Hong Kong: 11 March 2014. * China: 4 December 2013. * Japan: 12 March 2014. * Singapore/Malaysia: 8 October 2013 alongside Skull-5 (resale). * Indonesia: 28 August 2013 alongside Venice. Tactics Original mode= *Player must have fast reaction and aiming skills as 2 shells may not be enough to take down an enemy. *Aim for chest as it can deal 160 damage if all pellets hits the target. *Shoot one at a time. Firing too fast will send the next shell's pellet group higher than the target. |-| Zombie Mods= *2 rounds of Double-barreled shotgun can deal 170 ~ 850 damage. *Use it in the map Origin as most camping spot are on high places. *Shoot at airborne zombies to maximize the knockback. *Try not to use this weapon in ducts. |-| Zombie Escape= *For campers, this is the recommended weapon as this will knock the zombies away. Variants Gold Edition= The gold-plated version of Double-barreled shotgun shares the same performance with the original one except it is lighter by 1%. Note that Double-barreled shotgun Gold can also be upgraded to Triple-barreled shotgun. |-| Triple-barreled= :Main article: Triple-barreled shotgun Triple-barreled shotgun is the upgrade version of Double-barreled shotgun. It can perform 3-round burst but longer reload time than the double-barreled. |-| Quad-barreled= :Main article: Quad-barreled shotgun Quad-barreled shotgun is used by the Heroine, it can perform a 4-round burst but with equal reload time to the Triple-barreled shotgun. It can't be obtained by any means unless you become the heroine. |-| Comparison to M1887 Positive *Higher damage (+15) *Cheaper (-$200) *Higher fire rate (+25%) *Lighter (+5%) *Higher knockback power *Faster reload time (-3.8 seconds) Neutral *Same recoil (88%) Negative *Lower magazine size (-6) Gallery Double Barrel= File:Dbarrel_viewmodel.png|View model File:Dbarrel_worldmodel.png|World model File:Dbarrel_shopmodel.png|Shop model Dbarrel.gif|Store preview Eta dbarrel.jpg|An ETA member armed with the Double Barrel 1107140128db3331e7397843c2.jpg|Korea poster 2barrel_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster dbcp.jpg|China poster File:Dbarrel_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Dbarrel_poster_sgp_resale.jpg|Ditto, resell Az_battleplan_katana_tknife_dbarrel_resale_japan_poster.png|Japan resale poster 393344_320945631270091_1009866852_n.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Dbarrel_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Did you buy the Double-barreled shotgun? Yes, by permanent! Yes, just for testing. Not attractive to me. No, because I have no money... T_T |-| Gold Edition= File:Dbarrelg_viewmodel.png|View model Double barrel Gold 6.jpg|World model 5413367021712704056.jpg|In-game screenshot Double barrel Gold 5.jpg|A SAS operative aiming with a Double Barrel Gold File:Sfsniper_dbarrelg_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:1836657_668857779822126_1072544001_o.jpg|Obtained from Code Box dbg.png|HUD icon Have you got this gun? Yes, of course! XD Yes, but I already got the original one.. :\ No, but I ever use it from teammates :) No, never use it before.. :| |-| Triple Barrel= File:Tbarrel_viewmodel.png|View model File:Tbarrel_promo_kr.jpg|South Korea poster tripletp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 2barrel_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Ditto, resale File:Tbarrel_venice_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster W_model_tbarrel.png|World model Triple Barrel Shotgun.jpg|In-game screenshot Tbarrelparts.png|A cash item for instant upgrade File:Tbarrel_hud.gif|HUD icon Have you done upgrading to Triple Barrel? Yes No |-| Quad Barrel= File:Qbarrel_viewmodel.png|View model Qbarrel shells.jpg|Reloading File:Qbarrel.png|World model qbarrel_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Kate009.jpg|Kate armed with Quad Barrel Cs assault0109.jpg|In-game screenshot 110628181261b58859226ddace.jpg|Kate with Quadbarrel Quadbarrel00.jpg|Original icon poster Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound Trivia *Early release of the Double Barrel lacks its third-person firing sound. *The words "HUDSON 12 SLANK" can be seen on the back of the shells while reloading. *This weapon has the least ammo capacity in the shotgun category, and also the fastest in reloading. *Since Taiwan/Hong Kong region's event update on 1/4/2014, this gun holds 5 rounds. This was patched later. External links *Double-barreled shotgun at Wikipedia. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:American weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High knockback weapon Category:Close range weapons Category:Break-action weapons Category:Saw off weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with upgrade variants